el regreso de la nahuala
by angela marie fenton
Summary: la leyenda se repite ohorra manny de be detrnelo antes de que sea tarde


El regreso de la nahuala

Era una noche tenebrosa era 31 de octubre día de brujas en ciudad milagro todas la casa había una ofrenda con un montón de comida y fruta vino etc. Todos adornaban felices sus ofrendas pero no todos festejaban ya que para un villano llamado django de los muertos era muy patético pero también una oportunidad de matar a todo ser vivo y solo había una forma traer ala nahuala hace muchos años una un monstruo que podía hacerse in mortal con el alma de 3 niños inocentes el chico dijo unas palabras mágicas que el mal su rga de nuevo que el espíritu de la nahuala aprisiones ala mansión abandonada y con eso el mundo perezca

era de día 1 de noviembre todos como siempre descansaban acepto 2 chicos Manny rivera y Frida Suarez que habían salido a hacer bromas ala gente después de una tarde Manny dejo a Frida en su casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla pero antes de que Frida entrara Frida encontró en el piso un medallón el lo levanto así que salió de su casa para mostrarle el medallón a Manny pero en ese momento al pasar por la vieja mansión la puerta se abrió misteriosamente atrapando a Frida que solo se pudo oír el grita de la chica en se momento el medallón apareció en otro lugar de una niña que regresaba de haber comprado pan al en contarse el medallón se lo levo había pasado por la vieja casona y de nuevo el medallón brillo y una mano atrapa ala chica el medallón se quedo tirado en el piso y un niño lo recogió en se momento diego pasaba por ahí cuando vio que una mano gigante atrapo al niño metiéndolo ala vieja mansión el chica muy asustado fue en busca de un policía muy pronto toda la ciudad estaba en dicha casa en ese momento a pareció sartana de los muertos quien les dijo

_no solo el si no Frida y otra niña fueron atrapados por la nahuala

_pero no que la nahula era un mito dijo Manny

_no es real y como saben solo tenemos antes de media noche si no sus almas le pertenecerán ala nahuala y todo ser vivo será su alimento y las almas sus esclavos

Sin perder tiempo Manny su familia y las Suarez se dirigieron ala mansión para detener a la nahuala al llegar la nahula estaba al mitad de su hechizo pero en ese momento sartana con su guitara hiso un eclipse tapando la luna y con eso la malvada nahuala no pudo completar su hechizo en ese momento las almas regresaron al cuerpo de sus dueños excepto la de Frida todos sa que daron sorprendidos pero ya sabían que pasaba

_sartana por que el alma de mi hija no a regresado a su cuerpo decía el padre de Frida llorando

_ lo lamento pero ella esta muerta llegamos tarde el alma de Frida ahora su alma le pertenece a la nahuala

Todos se pusieron tristes no lo podían creer Frida estaba muerta su familia lloraba desconsoladamente por la perdida de su niña pero el que mas sufría era Manny había perdido a su mas grande amor para siempre el chico se acerco a ella y le dijo en voz baja

-te amo esperaba decírtelo pero es mu tarde no la verdad es que querría cantarte una canción para decírtelo

El chico comenzó a cantar la canción dedicada para su amada

Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza

vas alimentando el amor de mi alma

y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

qué será d mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir.

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

"me enamoré de tí"

me enamoré de tí...

Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...

eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...

y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

qué será d mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

"me enamoré de tí"...

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

Si no estás conmigo... me muero de frío!

No hay nada q cambiar

, no hay nada q fingir... me enamoré de tí...

me enamoré de tí...

en es momento el alma de Frida regreso a su cuerpo y ella y Manny destruyeron el medallón de miquixtlis destruyendo al malvado espíritu después de eso todos salieron pero Manny fue interrumpido por Frida ya que quería hablar con el

_oye Manny, sobre lo que pasoase un momento , me habías dicho algo, sobre nosotros. – dijo la chica, quien estaba sonrojada – y quería saber si…era verdad lo que me dijiste…que tu me amas

eh s-si Frida – dijo Manny, quien estaba nervioso y muy sonrojado – cada palabra era verdad

en ese momento ambos se besaron

-Manny yo también te amo y gracias por la canción y bueno yo también quiero dedicarte una canción

Y si tu notas que he cambiado

ahora no es casualidad

no soy la misma

me cuesta confesar

es que hace tiempo que

ya no te veo igual

me empiezo a enamorar

Antes te tuve a mi lado

como el amigo siempre fiel

y ahora que no estas aqui

llame para decirte

por telefono

te necesito aqui

CORO

Y ya no puedo estar sin ti

me vuelvo loca

a ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar

y si tu quieres

si lo quieres

lo podemos intentar

si pruebas una vez

te puedo enamorar

Nunca vi cuanto me amabas

nunca te supe valorar

ahora es mi turno

de luchar por ti

regresa de una vez

te necesito aqui

después de eso se dieron otro beso que estaba lleno de amor verdadero

fin


End file.
